


Stargazer

by ToutDeSuite



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutDeSuite/pseuds/ToutDeSuite
Summary: Jughead Jones proposes to Betty Cooper





	Stargazer

Archie had invited Jughead Jones to go for an evening swim at Sweetwater River the day he met Betty in all her pink polka dot bikini, blonde ponytail splendor. That was the day he fell in love with Elizabeth Cooper. Like a lone star twinkling in the vast dark sky that was Riverdale, Jug looked up at this sun-kissed golden beauty and made a wish. It was a child’s wish. A wish that this star, that was so far from his reach, would one day be his own. Over time, that single wish, like the countless stars in the night sky, became a myriad of wishes. A first kiss wish, a last kiss wish, and everything in between.

The day Betty invited Jug to write for the Blue and Gold was the beginning of wishes come true. His heart grew fonder with every moment spent with his Juliet, Betty Cooper. Jughead was no Romeo, but when he was with Betty, he believed he could be. She was his biggest fan. She believed in and supported him. More importantly, she loved him. Him! He would never tire of her love, her kiss, her embrace… he could lose himself in her. Even the darkest night was bright when Jughead gazed upon the beauty that was Betty Cooper.

His phone rang, startling Jughead from his reverie. It was Betty. “I’m running a little late, Jug. Can I meet you at the river? 

Jug had planned this night for as long as he could remember. It had to be perfect. Nothing short of Shakespearean would do for his Juliet. His soulmate, as Veronica liked to call her. The better half of Bughead, as Kevin would say.

Jughead arrived at the river before Betty. He spread a vintage quilt on the riverbank. Dusk had just descended as fireflies gathered near the grassy water’s edge. He placed a bouquet of flowers at one end of the quilt, and a picnic basket filled with champagne and strawberries at the opposite end. Jug’s bouquet consisted of a yellow rose because Betty is his forever best friend, forget-me-nots because he will never ever forget her, a red rose for the love of his life, and a stargazer lily because not only is she the the star of his life, but whenever he feels lost, Betty is the guiding star that leads him back home. 

Jughead sat down on one side of the quilt as he awaited his beloved’s arrival. A full moon appeared on the horizon, a single star twinkling nearby. 

Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.

As if on cue, a second star joined the first as Jughead heard Betty approaching. He turned to watch as his wish come true made her way down the sandy embankment to their riverside rendezvous. Inside a pocket in his denim jeans, Jug fiddled with a pink diamond halo ring. Since that fateful day on this very riverbank, Jug had loved Betty, the perfect girl next door. She wasn’t like other girls. Betty was beautiful – both inside and out. The darkness that permeated Riverdale and surrounded Jughead Jones would forever be illuminated by the bright shining star that was Betty Cooper. One day, Jughead planned to name a star in her honor, and if she said yes tonight, when that day came, he would name the star Elizabeth Juliet Jones.


End file.
